When I break You Are The One To Fix Me
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: when the Shinra building collapses with clouds friend Zack, cloud becomes distressed. so who steps in? the one and only leon Leonheart. but will their feelings deepen? or will it just be some sympathy fling? YAOI


Leon and Rinoa. Yeah sounds like a harmless couple, deeply in love, happy and carefree. Yeah you wish that was true, no Leon has told me that he's gonna be away BECAUSE of Rinoa. But that's a couple of weeks away; right now we were at my place. Leon was being cuddled (or squeezed to death) but Rinoa while I play Metroid Prime yet again. They look like a happy couple but I knew Leon was trying to find any excuse to get away.

"Leon, can you get me a drink please?" I asked. In the corner of my eye I watched the male brunette perk up, though Rinoa wasn't impressed.

"Get it yourself Cloud, can't you see me and Leon are comfy?" I shook my head.

"Nope, can't see busy facing boss."

Leon stood up and walked out of the room, I could see Rinoa glaring daggers at me but I ignored it. When Leon returned, with a bottle of coke, he stared at the screen. I could see his reflection almost pleading me not to let him go back into the clutches of his girlfriend. He wanted to dump her but he's too good a guy. So that plan of action is out of the question.

"Leon, want to play need for speed?" the brunette nodded quickly in reply and when I had quickly vanquished the boss and saved it he sat down next to me and plugged his controller in. Rinoa huffed before getting off the sofa and sitting next to him.

"Squally, we need to go soon." I rolled my eyes and loaded up my car. Leon ignored her and loaded up his car and which race. Rinoa didn't look like she was going to be ignored much longer. She stood in front of the TV, damn bitch. We both moved to the side until we could see the TV, what does she do? She turns it off. I snarled and Leon sighed in defeat. Oh no, Leon isn't giving up that easily.

"Leon, Sora and Riku are coming over later. You haven't seen them in a while wanna stay over and see them?" Leon turned to me and I saw the glint of happiness in his eyes which is rare.

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind." Rinoa growled and clenched her fist.

"No, you can't Leon we're going." She dragged Leon up and out the door. I seriously feel sorry for him.

As I had said earlier, Riku and Sora arrived. While we're on the topic of Sora and Riku, they're both gay and going out. Just thought you might like to know. Anyway, we sat discussing about how life was treating us when the example of total mayhem charged in. That's right Leon charged in through the door. He collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. Riku and Sora frowned as the scarred brunette got up and slammed the door.

"Never again am I going on a shopping spree with that thing called Rinoa." He said walking over and collapsing on the sofa next to me. I chuckled and Leon glared at me.

"Sorry, I just find it totally adorable that you would actually GO shopping with that thing." Leon smirked and shook his head.

"I see life hasn't been treating you well then Leon?" Riku asked as he leaned back on the arm chair. His arm wrapped around soras waist.

"No it hasn't I can't dump her! I might turn into Cloud and go emo." I snarled and punched him on the arm. He rubbed his arm and frowned.

"Don't punch me Cloud." I rolled my eyes and turned to Riku.

"Have any ideas to help the prince run away from the witch?" when Riku was about to reply Rinoa burst through the door. She looked like she could murder anything in her path.

"Where is he?!" she yelled. Leon dived behind the sofa and tried my darn hardest not to chuckle.

"Rinoa, you know it's rude to enter a house without permission?" Riku asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I turned to Rinoa and she snarled.

"I don't care if it's the emo princes' house! I want my boyfriend out here now!" ok, nobody calls me emo. I stood up and turned her around.

"That's it out of my house! No one calls me emo! No one!" I shouted as I pushed Rinoa out the door, I slammed it shut and locked it. Leon jumped out from under the sofa and sat back where he was.

"Never seen you pissed off Cloud." he says, his arms crossed and he had the slightest touch of a grin. I shook my head collapsed on the sofa next to him.

"So any ideas?" I asked. Everyone sighed shook their heads.

"One of us could tell her that he's dumped her."

"But what if she asks him why? You know how nervous he gets."

"I don't get nervous Cloud, I just don't like saying your dumped. You know how scary Rinoa gets when someone says you're dumped to her."

Leon always has to be complicated. Ok, we'll say Leons scared. If you say that out loud you won't have a tongue to say anything. We all sighed and I blinked. I could hear a phone ringing. Standing up I pulled my phone from my back pocket and look at the small screen on the front. Vincent. I flipped my phone open and answered the call.

"Vincent."

_"Cloud, __I need you to __stay put__."_

"What's up?" I asked as I stood up, Leon, Riku and Sora staring at me confused.

_"The Shinra buildings gone, someone bombed it."_

"What? Hold on Vincent what do you mean someone bombed it? Who?!" I was seriously hoping Zack wasn't in there. He worked for Shinra but only because it gave him good pay.

_"Cloud, someone planted explosives in there. It was sephiroth__ Cloud."_

My knees gave up and I fell to the floor. Leon raced over to me and knelt down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Vincent, is zack...?" I was shaking, trying to hold back my tears. All those people, thousands, hundreds of thousands of lives just gone in an instant.

"_Cloud, we're still looking. Cid is here and we're searching for him, anyone. But it's looking unlikely seeing all the bodies we pull out are stone cold."_ Trust Vincent to put it bluntly. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm coming over there. Let me help please!" I knew I was screaming. I didn't care, my best friend was in that pile of rubble probably dying and I'm just sitting here!

"_Sorry__ Cloud, we wish we could but it's off limits to __civilians. Anyway, it's a danger zone. I'm thankful Cid hasn't choked on the fumes yet."_

I sighed and rested my head on Leons shoulder; Riku and Sora were sitting next to me and were trying to comfort me. But all I could think was zack. He helped me through a lot and right now I'm just sitting here crying.

_"I'll phone you if anything comes up. Sorry Cloud."_ the older male hanged up and I sighed, closing the flip phone and letting it fall out of my hand. I buried my head in Leons shoulder, trying my hardest not to cry. Leon wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back whispering soothing words into my ear. I knew they wanted to know what happened but they were unwilling to upset me.

A few hours passed and everything was quiet in my home. Leon, Riku and Sora had gone to confront Rinoa. Reluctantly leaving me behind, I didn't want them worried over me. I flicked through the channels and on every single one it was about the Shinra bombing. Shinra was one of the main companies along with Balamb Garden. They supplied armies and power to this land so I guess it would be big news.

I watched as the Shinra building in midgar explode and fall downwards for the fifth time. I rubbed the falling tears away and took a deep breath. That's the one zack works in, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned the TV off and sat on the sofa, huddled under a blanket. As I slowly drifted to sleep I heard the door open and a quiet "Cloud?" before I fell into an uneasy slumber.

I woke up the next morning and noticed I was in my bedroom. I sat up slowly and rubbed my forehead. My head killed. I stood up and walked downstairs, only to come face to face with Leon.

"You're finally awake then?" I nod and yawned. He looked at the TV, I turned to see as well and saw that the death toll had risen. 40,000 my best friend could be one of those.

"I know this isn't a time to say but, I got a call from Tifa. She asked if she could come round and we could all go out. I told her what happened and she said don't worry." I sighed thankfully and nodded.

"Thanks Leon, I don't think I'm up to going out." and I wasn't, I couldn't even look at the picture of the gang on the side of my bed because it had zack I there and I knew it would set me off. Leon nodded and we walked into the kitchen, I noticed he was in the middle of cooking breakfast. I sighed and watched the news and the building collapsing again. I saw Vincent and Cid dragging people out and I knew I should be there. The injured toll wasn't moving and nor was the alive toll. And I knew it was because they were all dead. About 70,000 people work in that building. I should know because I use to work there before I started my delivery service.

Leon placed a plate of food in front of me and I smiled as best as I could. He smiled back and went to clean up, saying something about him already having breakfast.

Soon after I had finished I phoned Vincent on any sign.

"_Sorry Cloud, no sign of him yet."_ I bit my knuckle and desperately tried to stop myself from crying.

"The death toll is getting closer to the 70,000 mark Vincent. I'm worried he won't come out alive." I could hear a sigh and heard Vincent call Cid over, then a new voice was heard down the phone line.

_"Cloud, I know you're fucking worried but we ain't god. We can't bring the dead back to life so if he is dead we don't want you fucking going emo on us again, you hear?"_

I let out a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

_"No fucking trying about it, remember what happened to Aerith? You went fucking mental. You ain't going freaked out like that again! Leons there with you so I hope he can keep an eye on ya. I want you to stay calm. If we can't bloody find him we'll send you in coz you seem to find the lot of us ten times faster,__ alright?"_ I breathe in heavily when I felt an arm slip around my waist, I turned and I became thoroughly confused to see Leon.

_"Cloud you okay?"_

"Uhhh, yeah I'm fine. So you'll phone me if anything happens?" I heard Cid grunt the way that says yes. I good bye and hang up, before turning to Leon and frowning at the brunette. Wait, was he... smiling?

"What are you smiling about? And why are you hugging me?" I asked, getting generally freaked out. He nuzzled my spikes with his cheek and sighed heavily. I loved the feeling of Leons warmth on my bare chest, ok if you haven't figured it out already I had a crush on Leon. I care about him a lot and I love it how we fit perfectly. Soon I felt soft kisses trailing down from my temple to my jawbone and back up again.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. When I heard a chuckle and I looked up and stared at Leon.

"Cloud, it's eight in the morning. Of course I'm not drunk."

"Just wanted to check you weren't leading me on." I muttered, before nuzzling his cheek. I felt two soft fingers on my chin and I looked up into those stunning storm like eyes. Leons mouth descended upon mine and I gasped in surprise. That gave him enough time to deepen the kiss and rub his tongue against mine. I moaned and pushed back with as much force as he was using. He broke away and I frowned.

"You sure you want to do this?" I lean up and kiss his lips gently.

"Does that answer your question?" with a small nod from the older man I was pushed up against the wall. Leon moaned loudly as my knee was pushed against the bulge in his pants. He growled lustfully and bit into my neck making me cry out. He licked the bite mark gently and nipped it. I mewled as he and I landed on the sofa, tearing each other's clothes off after having enough of foreplay.

The older brunette looked for something he could use for lube. I pointed towards the drawer in corner cupboard and he reached over frowning as I shrugged.

"Riku hides it in there." He chuckled before pouring the lotion onto his fingers. I moaned quietly as he pushed the first finger into me. He took my erection in his other hand I gasped. He pushed the second finger in and I could feel a slight amount of pain as he stretched my opening. I groaned as I bucked into that tight hand gripping my cock. He pushed the third and final finger in and I take a deep intake of breath as the small flicker of pain grew larger.

He rested his head on my shoulder has he slowly and carefully pushed into me. I gasped and nuzzled him as he began to pump me and thrust into me. I kissed his neck gently. This felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and shouted his name as I came; he moaned my name into my ear as he followed.

We both laid in companionable silence, enjoying the silence as we gained the ability to move. The older brunette stared deeply into my eyes and kissed me gently.

"I love you..."

I woke up to the feeling of warmth and the sound of my phone ringing. I heard Leon groaned and smiled, kissing him gently as I reached over him to grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud, its Cid got some bad news."

My eyes widened as I sat up, Leon frowned at me as he sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

"What is it?"

"We found zack, but we were too late. I'm so sorry Cloud..."

My blood ran cold and I could feel myself shake, I dropped the phone and buried my head into Leons shoulder. I cried quietly as he soothingly rubbed my back. He picked the phone up and told Cid he'll call him later before closing the phone and setting back to work on calming me down.

_We're friends, right?_

_We're friends, zack. We're friends..._

WOOOO!!!!! LONGEST CHAPTER (I think) EVER!!!!!! does small dance

coughs anyway this might be a depressing story, it might not be but all I can say is that the next chapter might not be AS big as this one. It looks big anyway to me. Ignoring that fact hoped you enjoyed and please read and review... please?


End file.
